


Talk Dirty To Me?

by archetypes



Series: sexting origins [1]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: One accidental text is all it takes to change everything between Luke and Jai. Can it still be considered a booty call if it's your twin brother?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many fics for jake on AO3 (which is a good thing I'm pretty sure) so I wanted to write another more longish one-shot. Sorry for any and all errors this was all done on my phone and I didn't really look it over all that well, like legit half of it wasn't read over or fixed so I'm so sorry if there's so many typos it's distracting. Let me know if it's so bad it needs to be fixed. I need to find myself a beta lmao.

It was almost one in the morning when Luke finally turned the TV in his room off and rolled over to nest up under the covers. Today had been long and tiring, as it was their first day of filming for their new movie, so all Luke had wanted to do now was sleep. Shit, starting to film was fun but it was also a little stressful. He wanted the movie to be great for the fans. Just as his eyelids starting feeling heavy and his breathing evened out, he heard his phone make a familiar notification sound from his bedside table, the loud noise hitting his eardrum in a bad way. "What the fuck?" He mumbled to himself, his muscles aching just thinking about moving while he's this comfortable. All he wanted to do right now was mold into the mattress and disappear. Why do bad things always happen to him?

The only person he could think that would be texting him would be his mother, congratulating him (as well as the other boys) on their first day of filming. He had just told her once he got home a few hours ago that it went well. Took her long enough to answer. He groaned, leaning forward and grabbing his phone, angrily yanking it from the charger so he could look at it properly, and if it wasn't his mum he was going to tell whoever else it could possibly be to go fuck themselves.

The bed groaned under his shifting weight as he shuffled back into place. He clicked the lock screen on and when he saw Jai's name at the top he was tempted to stomp down the hall and strangle him to death. He quickly typed his pass code in before even reading the text preview, about to go off on a tangent on his twin until he finally read the message.

**"i want you so bad right now."**

Luke re-read the message over and over about five times until his eyes just blankly scanned the screen in pure confusion. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Luke was right down the hall, they were in the same house, they had just seen each other right before he had went into his room to fall asleep two hours ago or so. But, of course this text wasn't making sense because that's not what this meant. This wasn't something Jai had meant to send to him. The message was clearly meant for some girl Jai had been talking to lately, which Luke didn't know anything about until just now. Because, no way in hell this text was truly supposed to be for him.

His thumbs hover over the keypad, circling around the words in the air as he thinks of what exactly to say back to him. His brain is fighting over the possibilities. Sure, he could tell him to fuck off, or laugh at him for sending this to the completely wrong person, but where was the fun in that? Jai would be able to see the I.D the second Luke texted him back so he might as well play along before beginning the process of teasing him about this for at least three days. This was going to be the best ongoing joke in weeks. He was so going to tell Beau and Daniel about this the second he remembered in the morning.

**"I don't think you could handle me, big boy."**

He was tempted to add a wink at the end of that but in the end decided not to. The more serious he sounded in return the funnier it would be later. Unless of course Jai did mean to send this to him all along and was just looking to bullshit since he couldn't sleep or something. If that ended up being the case then Luke would regret the missed opportunity for a wink emoji. Whatever the reason for this text, accident or not, he was still not going to let Jai forget this. How fucked, accidentally trying to sext your twin.

It had been at least five minutes since Jai had first texted, the horror of his mistake probably taking a bit to settle in, let alone trying to form words to your shame was probably getting to him. The thought of Jai kicking himself in the ass over this was hilarious, but Luke was still tired, so he was about to set his phone back down until he finally got another loud ding to signal another text. This time though he didn't need to guess to know who it would be. He watches the text appear in grey under his previous one and reads it right away.

**"we're the same size, i think i could handle you just fine babe."**

Okay, and what the fuck? Luke can feel his heart start to beat faster and his eyes becoming more alert, the texting and bright light of his phone screen in his face waking him up almost completely now. By this point Luke had no other explanation in his brain besides this being a damn joke. Jai must be unable to sleep and decided that messing with him was the only option. What a dickhead, he knew Luke was tired too, because he complained about it the whole way home. Two could definitely play this game.

He typed out a few replies but ended up erasing all of them, trying out a few things before finally deciding to just stroke his own ego a little bit. Jai had said it as if they were small, so maybe they could both use a little boost. Sure, it would sound less disgusting coming from anyone that's not your brother but since this was already happening might as well take it up a notch. This could be another competition for Luke to beat his twin in as far as he was concerned. Who could go farther without cracking?

**"Well then you know very well just how big my cock is."**

Was this crossing a line? Was actually saying shit like 'cock' breaking a barrier he shouldn't have even gone near? Why was his heart pounding in his chest like he had just sent a risky text to a girl he liked? _Calm the fuck down, Luke. It's just messing around, you're just upping the anti of his little game, he started it. Sexting isn't even a real thing if you think about it, and especially not with your brother._ He took a breath and held it in for a second as the next reply came much faster than the previous one. He knew this was a joke but he was kind of hoping Jai would say something like, _'ew stop, you win'_ or anything along those lines. That would be the dream.

**"good thing i know not to talk with my mouth full ;)"**

Luke's inhale was shaky and he's sure his eyes widened at least three times their normal size. Jai had most definitely just told him that he wanted to suck him off. Was it getting hot in here, was the AC not working anymore? He was tempted to pinch himself in the arm for a moment, wondering if this was just another weird dream he was having. Like the one where the doctor told him he had to wank Jai off in order for him to survive some accident. Which was the weirdest dream he had even had, by the way, it didn't make any sense. Just like this moment right now, this made no sense. Everything in him told him Jai wasn't actually serious but then there was a part in him that said he was. He knew him like the back of his hand, and so when this weird alarm in his brain was going off about this he probably should listen to it.

Maybe now he knew he couldn't treat this like some sort of weird game, and to just look at it for what it was... he was sexting Jai, but in a very early stage. He could turn this around, make this a 'make fun of Jai' conversation right now but he couldn't think of anything innocent to use as a reply. Every option sounded dirty and that was probably because he was a dirty bitch for this. Against his better judgement he continued to play along.

**"You'd probably have to use your hand too to get all of me I'm so big."**

His reply was so disgustingly self-obsessed it should have made him cringe, it should have not even been sent. Had it been sent to anyone he wasn't so comfortable with he would consider apologizing for it, but he couldn't find it in himself to be truly disgusted with his sexting work right now. Sorry if he was off his damn game it wasn't like he had ever thought about Jai sucking him off, he was a little overwhelmed right now. In fact so much so that he shifted his hips upwards, pulling the blanket out from underneath him and shoving it downwards, letting it bunch up at his ankles. He felt like it was getting harder to swallow the longer he waited for Jai's next reply.

**"nah, you could just hold me there by my hair. fuck my mouth good and wet."**

Luke groaned immediately as he read the new words on his screen. He dropped his phone on the bed, and ran his hands over his face. He tried desperately to not feel anything but his dick didn't seem to get the memo. He whined irritably as his sweatpants began to tighten around him, feeling himself swell with thoughts of getting blown filling his mind. He had been blown by a couple of girls, old girlfriends and flings and whatnot, so he could practically envision it happening already, just...with Jai? He took another struggling breath as he slid a hand down his torso, biting his bottom lip with force as he began to palm himself through the fabric. This was so fucking sick. His free hand roamed the bed for a moment until it finally found his phone.

Before he could even turn the screen back on or even think of a reply for Jai it sounded to life in his hand. What now? What could he possibly say to make this any worse? Luke slid his hand down his pants, done prepping himself from a semi to completely hard, his spine tingling with the touch. He squeezed himself tight, a hiss shooting through his teeth. He uses one hand easily to get to the messages, the hard part would be typing with one.

**"are you touching yourself?"**

_Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner._ Luke would be surprised that Jai just knew what he was doing but he really wasn't. They always seemed to know what was going on with the other. When they were sad, when they were angry, and apparently when they're jerking off. He rolls his neck for a moment, wishing he could prop another pillow up behind his head but he just doesn't a fucking hand free for that. He runs his thumb over his head, pressing down on the slit and smearing his precome over the tip, his whole body wracking with a shiver. He just couldn't stop imaging the tight, wet heat from Jai's mouth swallowing up his cock. He imagined slamming into his mouth and watching him gag around him.

The hand on himself sped up, sliding the precome over his shaft and dragging it back up to the head again to repeat the process. He remembered the phone once more, finally laying his sight on the screen as it started to dim from him leaving it idle for too long. He tapped it with the pad of his thumb abruptly before it shut off and set out to finally reply. He wanted to ask if it was weird that he was, wanted to get Jai's approval before saying anything about actually doing it but then he would have officially crushed the 'mood', and right now that's the last thing he wants.

**"Yeah fuck I'm just thinking about fucking your mouth and watching you gag"**

The reply was rushed and lacked any punctuation, because by the time he got to the first period wanted to put he already grew impatient with the amount of effort and time sending a text with one thumb was taking. He groaned, letting the sound tear from his throat and fill his previously silent bedroom. Luke turned on his side slightly, propping the phone up with his one free hand against the pillow on the other half of the bed, tapping the screen to keep it alive before pulling his hand away and putting it down his pants as well. As he jerked himself off he slid the other hand to his balls, rolling them between his fingers and massaging them gently as they began to tighten with the feeling of weightlessness filling his stomach.

He didn't know what he _thought_ this message from his twin would be either, but tonight he just keeps getting more and more caught off guard by Jai's actions. The moment the new reply came in Luke licked his dry lips over and glanced at his phone immediately.

**"me too thinking about you coming in my mouth making me swallow it. im so close"**

Just the thought of both of them touching themselves to the thought of Jai gagging around his cock at the same time put Luke so close to edge that he had to stop moving for a moment, taking in a sharp breath and screwing his eyes shut before continuing, trying his hardest not to imagine the way Jai would swallow him down roughly, his adams apple bobbing and his breath jagged and hair fucked up from Luke gripping it tight, looking like a mess after- fuck. He comes over his own fist with a mumbled string of, "Oh, fuck! Jai, fuck!" He strokes himself fully, riding out his orgasm and throwing his head back with it and rolling himself over to his back to catch his breath. Everything inside of him hopes that Jai couldn't hear that from down the hall, that he was as quiet as he had hoped and thought he was.

Luke pulled his hands from his now damp sweatpants, wiping them off on the front of them and yanking them down his legs and tossing them into the corner of his bedroom where his laundry hamper sat. He reached for his cell before getting up to do anything else, quickly typing out a reply to Jai so he could get himself cleaned up and finally to sleep... so that he wouldn't be awake any longer to think about all of this shit that just went down.

**"Oh fuck."**

It was all he could think of to say, really. He had been tempted to send _'I just came'_ or the same thing but with more details but he saw no point, Jai would know what happened and even though he doesn't think so, he might have even heard what just happened. Luke rolled over and onto his feet, padding over to his dresser and pulling out a fresh pair of joggers, tugging them on and looking back over at his bed like it was cursed. There was no amount of Lysol that would right this wrong, his bed was tainted with this memory and so was his cell phone. He listened while it made another ding for attention and was tempted to ignore it, his whole soul screaming that this was over now and there was no need to check it because he could already guess what the message was. He walked over to his bed anyways, plopping back down, his weight making the frame dip once more.

**"yeah, me too."**

-

The next morning Luke awoke with the sound of his phone alarm blaring into his ear. He groaned, making irritated choking sounds before finally prying his eyes open. The world around him was blurry for a moment before he realized why the alarm had sounded much louder. His phone was lying on the pillow next to him and for a moment, just a moment, he forgot why. Of course until last night dawned on him and unlocking his phone to shut off his alarm brought him right to his texts with Jai. He wasn't hungover or anything but he felt like he was going to vomit. He really wanked off to the thought of Jai and him...ugh. Whatever, he didn't have time to think about this. They had filming again today and he couldn't let this mistake affect their performance or preoccupy his thoughts all day, sickening him to his stomach. He couldn't afford to be weird around Jai. He just couldn't.

The descend downstairs was taunting him, just wanting to trip, fall, and break his neck before reaching the first floor would be nice. He could smell whatever the boys were eating, but he didn't think he could actually stomach to eat anything right now, let alone look his own twin brother in the eye. How was he going to do this, this was hell already and he wasn't even there yet. He tiptoed towards the kitchen once downstairs, sighing slightly in relief as he only saw Daniel sitting there eating.

"Where's Jai?" He asked, before quickly adding "-and Beau." Luke was pretty sure that him only saying Jai wasn't weird or strange to anyone else, but to himself he felt like he just dropped a fucking atom bomb on his cover. Daniel didn't notice anything though, just swallowing down whatever he was eating and turning to look at Luke so he could speak to him properly.

"Beau's getting a bullhorn so he can scream at people with it on set and Jai's in the living room." He responded easily, handing Luke a wrapped up breakfast sandwich that Beau probably got from the gas station since that's what they normally got on days they were busy, it was closest.

"Like he needs a fucking bullhorn for everyone to hear him, he can do that without one. I heard him yell for toilet paper yesterday all the way across the set while he was shitting." Luke scoffed, ripping the paper open and taking a bite before wandering into the living room, leaving Daniel to continue scrolling through his phone, probably on Twitter or Instagram. Luke stood still for a moment as he saw the back of Jai's head on the couch, just sitting there with MTV on while he played on his phone as well. He couldn't avoid him forever, he was stuck with him and always have been since the womb. Nothing was going to change, this wasn't going to ruin them, he could still fix this. If anything was even broken. All he needed was an opening, something easy and something natural to start off a normal, Luke and Jai conversation with. Easy enough.

He sighed into his food before taking another bite and planting himself down on the couch next to Jai, earning only a glance in his direction before he went back to looking at his phone. "You're letting Beau get a bullhorn?" He asks sarcastically, swallowing down his food before doing so.

Jai laughs, looking at him with actual interest now- at least the normal amount Jai normally had. "What like I could stop him? I'm just gonna wait for everyone on set to turn on him." He didn't look like he was thinking about...last night when he was talking to him. He looked at Luke like he normally did and that was a good sign. See, asshole? You were worried for no reason. If Jai could forget about this so easily, then so could Luke. It was just them blowing off steam from all of their work lately. Luke could definitely forget this ever happened.

-

The set was hot as they ran around in the sun constantly, Luke felt like he was sweating in places that he didn’t even know he could sweat in. They had put them in hazmat suits and since he was already the worst out of all of them when it came to sweating he was dying out there. “I need a five.” He complained, chugging a bottle of water from one of the coolers littered around the sets. 

“Don’t be a bitch.” Jai joked, shoving past him, their damp shoulders bumping against each other as he went and reached for a bottle himself. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the ice hit his fingers and Luke just watched as he downed the cool drink just as he had. Jai caught him staring for a moment, eyeing him like he was a freak before asking, “What?” 

Luke scoffed, not really knowing why he was looking at him other than the fact that he was right there in front of him. _Or at least that’s what he’s currently telling himself…_ “Nothing? You’re a bitch, you sweat almost as much as me.” He tossed the empty bottle into a bin, “I gotta piss.” He shook his head, beads of sweating dripping from his curly hair and letting it smack him in the face. God, he was gross.

He stopped abruptly as Jai gripped his forearm tightly, stopping him in his tracks. “We’re only giving you five minutes, dickhead.” There was a grin on his face like he was joking but all Luke saw was his end. Jai poured a fresh bottle of water on his head, flicking the droplets away violently and a lot of the water hit Luke in return. Luke felt like his eyes were glazed over and going to fall out of his head. “You hear?”

“Yeah, I have ears don’t I, cunt?” He rolled his eyes and stalked back off to the trailers to take a piss. He was relieved when all the bathrooms were empty, not waiting in a fucking line like when they were filming yesterday, everyone had just had lunch and needed to shit at the same time. It was a shit-show…literally. 

As Luke locked the door behind him he ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the soaked strands for a moment, letting his brain try to think all of his coherent thoughts through. There weren’t many of them that he truly understood, but he did know one thing. Something was deeply wrong with him. Thinking of fucking his twin brother not once, but twice in one week- in one life time! How completely fucked! Was he going crazy? He felt like his mind was going to eat itself alive the longer this went unsolved. 

He leaned against the cheap countertop, letting the sink run for a minute before he splashed his face to try and get a grip like they do in drama movies… it didn’t work. What could he do? How could they fix this? _They, yeah right. Jai had looked as if he wasn’t even thinking about it. He looked unbothered, that prick._ Luke groaned, immediately shoving that to the back of his mind. He couldn’t think like that if he was going to try and fix this. They needed to talk about this, they couldn’t ignore it, at least he couldn’t.

He pulled his cell phone from his shorts pocket, fully prepared to ask Jai to come see him, talk for the rest of the break, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t text him and say ‘we need to talk’, it wasn’t what he wanted to say and he knew it. Admitting may not be an option but he knew damn well he couldn’t lie to Jai’s face and say he feels it was a mistake. He knew it was wrong, disgusting, that he was the worst… but he wasn’t going to be able to look his other half in the face and say he didn’t like it.

His thumb hovered over the screen for a moment, trying to talk himself out of it, out of everything he was thinking about doing that he really shouldn’t. It was too late, his mind had already made itself up. They were all fucked in the head, once they decided to do something they did it- it was a blessing and a curse. 

**“Where are you?”**

Luke groaned at himself for even starting this, it was easy to blame Jai when he had been the one to initiate it, but when it was him, it felt like he was stabbing himself in the back. Congratulations Luke, you played yourself. He thought jokingly until it felt like he really was. Fuck this was going to be a mistake. Years from now they would probably be remembering this in cold shudders and complete self-loathing. That is, if their brains don’t block out traumatic moments like they’re supposed to.

He had almost been praying that he wouldn’t answer, that his phone would be somewhere away from him and instead would be too distracted working on something to be playing on it. He practically jumped out of his own skin when he heard the notification bing go off, echoing through the small bathroom. He was hoping it would say ‘get back here, time to start’, please God. Let Jai be smart enough to yell at him, he was the only one that could stop Luke at this point. 

**“with Daniel by director’s chair, where r u??”**

_Shit, shit, shit._ He repeats that mantra in his head, trying to block out the thought of Jai sitting their spraying water over himself, trying to get all the sweat off of him- _stop!_ God, why couldn’t he shut himself up? Everywhere he looked since he woke up he saw himself and Jai. Doing shit they shouldn’t be doing, doing shit that was ridiculous and enough to make anyone throw up from pure disgust. Just in the bathroom he saw them against the wall, Jai crouched beneath him and sucking him off like he texted him about last night, choking around him and letting spit and come run down his chin as he took him. 

He saw himself fucking Jai up against the counter, maybe turning them around so Jai could watch himself get fucked raw and- _this was all Jai’s fault! He put the idea in my head, he did this I didn’t do this!_ All he needed to do was stop, it shouldn’t be that hard but he felt like a fucking heroin addict. It was just sitting there in front of him, waiting for him to take the bait. Jai was strong bait. He was already typing out a dirty response to this normal question before he could even blink. 

He was like one of those teenage fuckboys who try to play twenty one questions and their first question is ‘what’s your bra size’. If he didn’t jump the gun he didn’t know if he was going to even last long enough to get it going, he already felt like he was going to explode. Had it really been that long since he’s gotten laid?

**“Just thinking about fucking you. In one of the bathrooms.”**

His blood bubbled up to an uncomfortable level of heat, as if he was still out there baking in the sun, covered in that hazmat suit, cooking himself alive. Luke still didn’t know if Jai had sent that first text last night on purpose, but if Jai did then Luke wanted to know if he felt the same fear boiling up in his chest and spreading through every nerve. It was suffocating in both a nervous wait, yet an excitable unknown. 

The excitement began to dissipate more and more with every passing moment. A second turned into minute, which turned into three minutes all too quickly. He felt like filling the sink up and just sticking his head in to try and drown. What a fucking idiot! I ruined everything! He spat at himself harshly, quickly unlocking his phone once more and getting ready to try and type up some half-assed excuse. Something like… well he didn’t know yet, but it had to be something good enough to fix this! ‘Wrong number’ or ‘just kidding dumbass’ wasn’t exactly going to cut it. 

His heart stopped the second his phone went off, literally taking a bit to jump back into the rhythm of pumping the blood back through his system. Some excitement had returned in him, and he wasn’t aware of why he was so sure that this text was going to be what he wanted to hear but he could just feel it. 

**“in the bathroom next 2 u… tell me what you wanna do to me.”**

“Holy fuck.” Luke’s breathing is a jagged mess, but his voice is still able to come out in a whisper, afraid that Jai would be able to hear him through the thin wall separating the bathrooms. If Luke wanted to he could easily smash a hole in the wall with a baby punch, so it didn’t take much thought to be able to assume they weren’t exactly sound-proof. 

All Luke can think about telling him is what he was thinking about earlier, before he texted him. He slid a hand down and pressed down on his stirring cock, hissing slightly before using his free hand to type back an almost immediate reply to Jai.

**“I wanna get you up on the counter, fuck you raw before we have to get back on set.”**

The very moment Luke pressed send he could hear Jai’s phone go off in the bathroom next to him, his shoulders squared and his breathing stilled for a moment, as if a siren just went off overhead. “Chill.” He mumbled to himself, biting down on his lower lip, rolling the skin and metal of his piercing through his front teeth. 

**“everyone would wonder where we went and all i’d be able to think about is you fucking me so hard i wouldn’t be able to walk right. keep going.”**

Luke could picture it in his head, Jai wincing with every step, limping slightly and not being able to sit down during breaks, instead standing up and only being able to look at him with the thought of ‘he fucked me good’. Well, that or ‘I can't believe I actually just fucked my twin brother, how disturbing’. He was still on the fence about this, but at least he was at the point of acceptance about the fact that he was already doing this, so he might as well not pussy out now.

**“I would fuck you from behind, pull your hair as you watch me fuck you in the mirror. Let you see how wrecked you’d be.”**

He pictured Jai leaning on his elbows, mouth gaping open in pleasure and shock, letting sounds carelessly flow from his lips and fill the room. He imagined the room slightly fogging with not only the current heat outside but from them fucking relentlessly. Luke could feel a tingle of satisfaction rip through his spine and hit him in his stomach, letting the feeling pool and spread. The only thing he wanted to hear next was a text notification, but instead he jumped, hitting his elbow against the wall to the right of the mirror, right where it jut out into a point.

“Come the fuck on!” He heard Beau shout outside the bathroom doors, the megaphone making a loud static click as he held down the button and when he let go of it. “Jai and Luke Brooks! You cunts, get back on set!” Luke could hear Beau’s chuckle, as if he thought screaming at them through the horn was hilarious. Then again, everything Beau did he thought was fucking comedy gold.

“Shut the fuck up!” Jai shouted the moment that he and Luke exited the bathrooms- at the same time. “We’re twins, we have the same shit schedule, didn’t you know that?” There was a shake to his voice that Luke was positive only he could hear, that was his voice too after all. It wasn’t like he was scared, it was more-so like he was stressed, despite the little joke he just made.

Before he could catch himself, Luke glances down, his eyes looking over Jai quickly… well, Jai’s crotch. He had just wanted to see if anything was visible but everything looked normal enough. Beau had scared Luke’s boner away, so it was safe to assume the same had happened to his twin. “Sorry we didn’t shit fast enough for you.” He adds on to Jai’s statement. Beau only laughed and led them back to the set, Luke trailing behind him and Jai a bit behind Luke. Everything in him itched to turn around and look at him, but he kept it in, just silently wishing for filming to end soon.

-

He felt like his head was going to cave in on itself, Daniel had been blasting music all the way back home, loud enough that Luke wasn’t able to hear himself think anymore. It was probably the only time he had wanted Beau to drive in his complete silence instead, too busy being a shit driver to be able to have the radio on at the same time. Normally he’d be into their whole pre-party thing before they went to the club but the day had been long and stressful. “You sure you don’t want to come?” Daniel asked with curiosity as he pulled into the drive way to drop Jai and Luke off at home.

“Nah, I’m tired as fuck. I’m just gonna play fifa before I crash.” Jai replied, tugging absently at the strings of his hoodie, letting it almost tug the other end all the way through before evening it out again.  
“Same, my head fucking kills.” Luke groans as Daniel and Beau turn to look at him for an excuse next. 

“Okay you guys do whatever the fuck you do then, have a nice twin talk time.” Beau shouts from the passenger side, rolling his window back up and cranking the radio up once more. Daniel saying something to his older brother in reply but Luke couldn’t hear, or even really see in this dark. It was already midnight, his sleep schedule was so fucked lately. 

After unlocking the front door and they stumble through and into the house like zombies, Luke was fully prepared to head straight to his room, take a fucking Advil and pass out- until he felt Jai kick at his ankle, his twin’s face still looking as lively as if it was one in the afternoon. “You wanna play a game with me?” 

Usually he would just flat out say ‘no’ when he was this deadest on sleeping, but he actually did want to play now that he was being offered a game. Was it really getting laid that he missed lately or was it just Jai? “Uh, actually yeah. Just a quick one though, I’m tired as shit.” He made it sound as if he was begrudgingly giving in after long hard, thought, but really it was the opposite. He wanted to hang out with Jai, without the weird text… erm, sexting, and instead just chilling. No matter how disgusting the situation, maybe Luke was just missing spending time alone with his twin. Lately all they’d been doing was filming, preparing for tour, and sleeping. Now, finally, Daniel and Beau can relax their way by clubbing and Luke and Jai can play fifa and stuff themselves in Jai’s room to have a laugh and good night.  
Jai immediately looked happier the moment Luke agreed, if that was even possible, since he had already looked like an excited little kid just asking him to play. 

Jai’s room was always messy and had clothes strung everywhere, empty water bottles on the floor, wrappers overflowing in a small bin that needed a new trash bag weeks ago, but Luke normally didn’t care when he wasn’t in there anyways- it wasn’t his room after all. Sure, he cleaned it for Jai a couple times but it was too late to even start complaining, besides he was here for fifa, not a petty argument over how messy his twin was.

Luke and Jai sat down on his bed, leaning back as the game started up, Jai pulling off his hoodie, throwing it onto the floor, and instead nestling up in his sheet. 

The game ended up longer than Luke originally planned it out to be, the two of them always competitive, especially when it came to this damned game. They had started two hours ago and neither of them seemed to be stopping anytime soon, not when they were tied, Jai would rather murder someone with his bare hands than take a loss in fifa. “Oh, oh, ooooh!” Luke shouted as he scored, expecting Jai to yell ‘fuck’ or ‘you cunt’, but it was nothing, just a soft laugh as the game dragged on. Luke tilted his head in a slight confusion at his brother’s reaction- or lack thereof. Jai hadn’t paused the game so he had no choice but to look back at the screen.

Around two minutes later Luke had to pause the game as his phone made a loud chime next to his leg. “Fucking Beau, I swear.” Luke groaned, of course he was going to whine about something right when he was in the middle of a game. 

He froze in the slightest bit as Jai’s name was the one that popped up on the screen. He hadn’t even seen him texting or reach for his phone, or even mess up in the game while texting him as a matter of fact. Luke felt like his spine was jelly, like he was going to fold in on himself and just let his body collapse. He was too scared to look over at him or to read the preview message so he just unlocked his phone with an unsteady hand. 

**“i can’t stop thinking about u inside me.”**

Suddenly he felt like he was sweating and the walls were closing in on him. Texting each other like this was one thing, but in the same room? Face to face? He had to admit, Jai was bold. And clearly this whole thing was stuck on his mind too if he’s been thinking about… it nonstop too. It wasn’t brotherly bonding time either of them were missing then, this seemed to be just how they felt. Fucking around or not this wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, that much was clear.

Luke blinked at his phone lamely, as if he was going to actually be able to think of a reply right here, right in front of him. This felt like now or never, like it was either hit it or quit it. Hit Jai or quit Jai, how fucking sick is it that the only thing on his mind was the first one? 

He glanced up at his twin, shook to see that he was looking back, waiting patiently for Luke to finally pay attention to him, eyes looking innocent and his tongue poking out just barely with concentration focused on Luke. Was this Jai’s motive in the first place, was fifa fucking foreplay or something? “Are you…serious?” The question came out shaky, followed immediately by a forced chuckle. 

Jai chucked his controller onto a pile of discarded sweaters and turned back to look at Luke, “Yeah, I’m not fuckin’ around, Luke.” Jai pauses for a moment, looking like he was holding in a laugh, “Well I mean, not yet.” The smirk on his face should have made Luke want to punch him in the throat or cringe or anything but want to screw him. Why won’t his dick get with the program? Wherever the hell Jai suddenly got the confidence to say this to his twin brother in person, Luke would really like to know. 

Luke began to speak, thinking of saying something along the lines of ‘me too’ and also ‘I’m not sure’. Luke couldn’t think of anything but the aftermath. What happens after this? What would change and what would stay the same, and how could it be guaranteed that they’d still be them. Keeping it a secret that they fucked once wasn’t the issue, it was the moving on and forgetting about it part that had Luke concerned. Now, he wanted to say ‘fine, but only this once. Never again’, but was that true? It didn’t feel like a genuine thing to say, in fact it sounded like total bullshit.

He knew, before it has even happened, that once the two of them cross the line and have someone this close to them, ready to fuck, it can never go back to normal. It was just too convenient and they were too lazy.

Jai saved Luke the trouble of having to say anything at all, he lunged forward, hands sliding over Luke’s clothed thighs and their mouths slotting together with a natural ease that should’ve been outlawed. Jai’s breath was hot and ghostly as he parted his mouth almost instantly, the energy between them feeling like it was sparking something to life. 

Luke sighed, slipping his tongue into his mouth and letting the wet warmth of Jai’s mouth mix with his own. Neither of them having shaved recently so the stubble scratched at the others skin in an enticing burn. Kissing Jai felt as if it would kissing a girl, his lips soft and after a while Luke couldn’t even feel his stubble anymore when it collided with his own. Kissing Jai was weird since it was essentially just kissing himself, but it didn’t feel bad. It felt anything but bad.

He pulled Jai forward, gripping his waist tightly and letting him settle onto his lap, biting down on his bottom lip when Jai planted himself firmly on top of him. Jai’s breath was shaky into Luke’s open mouth at the sensation, but it didn’t seem like the nip hurt him, just turned him on. Jai groaned softly, delving back into the kiss, the soft smacking of their making out filling the otherwise silent room- the only other thing going on was a paused fifa after all.

There was a hysterical mantra playing in Luke’s head over and over. It was all a blaring and overwhelming ‘this is happening, this is happening, this is happening’. Just as it got louder, Jai suddenly began grinding down on Luke’s lap, which made it shut up immediately. The action shot chills up Luke’s back, pleasure pooling in his gut like a white hot iron. The only thing on his mind now was getting off.

He felt himself finally gather the remaining courage and strength he needed to finally just get this show on the road. He enjoyed making out but this was about way more than that- once you hit first base with your twin brother you gotta just go all the fucking way. Luke snaked a hand between them, palming Jai through his shorts, Jai’s mouth dropping open and a light gasp flowing through his parted lips as he starts rutting forward into Luke’s hand. “Oh, fuck.” He murmured, sounding caught entirely off guard.

Luke takes advantage and licks eagerly into his mouth, tongue caressing Jai’s to distract him from the fact that his hand was now creeping into his shorts and briefs, getting a good grip on his cock finally. He froze the moment their skin connected, it was finally settling in that they were about to…with each other… with another male. He had been so focused on the ‘brother part’ of this that he had forgotten that neither of them had exactly ever... done _this_.

Jai sensed the tension running through Luke right away, as their make out session had slowed to an almost immediate stop. “We don’t have to, Luke.” He clarified, as if he didn’t know that already. But it had never been that he felt like he had to, it just had felt like he wanted to- and he still did! At least, he thinks so.

It had been clear by the sound of Jai’s shaking and husky tone of voice that he didn’t really want to stop either, in fact it would probably break him if Luke said he wanted to quit and never look back at this moment again. “I want to! I want to…” He was going to say ‘I want to fuck you’, but instead he just slides his thumb over the tip of Jai’s cock, pressing momentarily against the sensitive slit, his dick jumping with the action. He grinned as his younger twin shivers, head thrown back slightly with unbridled pleasure. He was always better at show than tell anyways, he was sure Jai got the message.

The feel of Jai’s cock practically throbbing in his hand turned him on in ways he couldn’t even understand. He’d never thought of fucking another guy before, sure he would flirt in good fun, but that was with every gender, that’s just what Luke did- and Jai did too as well. 

He was getting hotter and hotter as Jai started to buck up into his hand greedily, their clothes rubbing together, creating the burning feeling like it was going to start a fire between their bodies. “Please,” Jai let out in a breathy sigh. “Just-”

“Just what?” Luke asked as his brother hesitated, wanting to hear him say it out loud. He gripped him tightly at his base, stilling his movements immediately, just letting his hand sit there to tease Jai. 

The younger twin bit down on his bottom lip, tugging the flesh between his teeth as if thinking everything over- or maybe he was deciding on begging or not. “Just fuck me, Luke. I’ve been thinking about you all day and I’ll fucking explode if you don’t fuck me like, now.” He stressed the word ‘now’ with another dry thrust up into Luke’s hand, trying to get him to do anything other than just holding his hand there.

Luke mimicked how he would jerk himself off for a moment, two quick pumps, twisting at the head and smearing the dribbles of precome that gathered at Jai’s slit down and back up again. He figured there must be one good thing to come out of this experience (besides an orgasm), and that’s learning that anything that Luke seemed to like happening to his dick, Jai did too.

“C’mon!” He begged once more in a whining tone that seemed to crack at its edges the longer Luke was touching him. 

He was right though, it was now or never, he was rock solid as well since this whole time as Jai bucked up into his grip he was sliding his ass over Luke’s lap, so the two of them were so ready to go it was almost sad. 

Luke leaned forward, pulling his hand from Jai’s pants, “Do you have anything…?” It was quiet now in the room, there was no making out to fill the void that they were left in. 

Jai crawled off of Luke abruptly, backing up and turning towards his desk. He yanked the drawer open and began rummaging around inside. Luke pressed the heel of his palm against himself, hissing as some of the tension that had been building was throbbing for a release. If he wasn’t about to get laid he’d have already wanked himself off already. Before he could complain about the wait Jai tossed something over to him- which happened to be a condom and some unopened lube, as if he went shopping just for this occasion. It was probably a coincidence though, ran out right before this. No way had he gone to the fucking store thinking, ‘I should get lube for Luke to fuck me with’.

“Save it for me, dickhead.” Jai kneels back on to his bed and grabs Luke’s wrist, pulling his hand away from the tent in his lap. 

“Oh you’ll get a dick head.” 

“Disgusting.”

“Whatever, you were the one begging for me to fuck you.” Luke pulls Jai close by the collar of his shirt, planting a wet, open mouthed kiss against his lips. Distracting his twin while he tugged his shorts off, throwing them onto the floor.

Jai pulls back to do the same, and for his shirt as well, so Luke had no other option but to let his t-shirt fall into the small pile formed on the side of the bed. “C’mere.” Luke mumbles, fingers sliding past the elastic waistband of Jai’s briefs, snapping it for fun before rolling them down his thighs, blunt nails scratching at his skin for effect. 

Jai shivers as the cool air of the room hit his cock, but he doesn’t seem to be any more nervous or self-conscious than before. It’s not like Luke hasn’t seen his own dick, or didn’t just jerk him off or anything- point is, it’s nothing new anyways. “How do you want to do this?” Is the only thing Jai says about it, but looks eager to sit in Luke’s lap and he’s practically already doing so now that his briefs are shoved aside.

“Open.” Luke commands, two fingers poised near his mouth, waiting patiently. 

Jai swallows gingerly before doing as told, letting Luke practically finger his mouth before pulling his index and middle finger out, shinning and coated in his spit. Luke’s fingers left an aftertaste of after you lick someone’s hand when it’s covering your mouth or something- it’s not a taste you really forget, and it lingers.

Luke glides his hand past Jai’s back and clipping his two wet fingers into his brother, slow and steady as Luke’s fingers gathered tension in the tight heat, and Jai gasped lightly under his breath the moment they penetrated. “Careful.” He partially begged, but wasted no time rocking backwards onto his fingers, like he loved the burn.

Luke lost his breath as he watched Jai throw his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing as if swallowing a lump in his throat and his lips parted. “I’m _being_ careful.” He assured, curling his fingers inside of him tightly and hoping Jai liked the feeling- he didn’t really know if fingering guys was different than girls, but he was just going off of experience here, hoping he didn’t fuck up too bad. Jai gasped, eyes going wide as he turned back to stare at Luke like he was in awe, his glassy eyes were practically shining. “How was that for careful?”

“Do that again.” The younger twin commanded, desperately grinding down on Luke’s hand. “How’d you do that that? Do it-” The second twist and curl of his fingers made him stop his sentence, almost shaking in his twin’s lap. It was clear that this was Jai’s first time being fingered and thank god Luke was doing it right.

He didn’t know how long to go for but as long as Jai was shaking and rocking into it and moaning like a bitch, small whimpers even leaving his mouth now and then, he wasn’t going to stop. “Oh shit, you gotta fuck me now.” Jai panted, his walls tightening around his digits even more than before and just the thought of his cock feeling this made it twitch in pleasure. “Seriously, Luke.”

Jai twisted around and reached for the condom lying beside them, his hands were too slick with sweat from the heat they were gathering that he gave up trying to tear it open and instead bit off one of the aluminum corners, grimacing at the smell of latex so close to his nose. 

“…You sure? I think you need another finger before I try to fit my cock in there.” He didn’t mean for it to sound so cocky but the other rolled his eyes anyways.

“Did that feel good? That pat on your own back?” His words were punctuated with more short, quick breaths.

“Not as good as fucking you will feel.” _Share the love, give your twin a compliment._

Jai bit his bottom lip, glancing down at Luke’s while he did so, almost as if he was tempted to kiss him again- but didn’t. Luke wouldn’t have protested or argued, and he was sure his brother knew that much at least.

“Then do it now. _Please._ ” 

Luke smirked, pulling his fingers out of him with a soft tug, pushing up on Jai’s hip to signal to move upwards so he could get his hand back. His breathing was shallow as Jai took his cock in hand, running his slick thumb under the sensitive head teasingly before sliding the condom on, sending pulse quickening shivers down his spine. He felt like he was going to implode, he couldn’t wait.

Jai kept himself lifted slightly, guiding him back to his entrance, still probably feeling weird from having fingers inside of him for the first time, but they both knew fingers were nothing compared to a dick. The size was almost intimidating Jai compared to the slight awkwardness of two fingers. 

Luke’s eyes slammed shut the moment his head penetrated, the tight swell of Jai’s ass felt like it could suck his soul out through just his tip. They froze, stuck in the on position and Jai’s hands flew to Luke’s shoulders, holding on so tight it could leave bruises. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.” 

“What? What’s wrong?” Jai asked, despite the fact that he was the one with the cock going up his ass and the last thing he should be worried about it whatever is going on with Luke.

“Nothing, you’re tight!”

“No shit, I haven’t exactly lost my ass virginity until now. My god, it hurts!”

Luke opened his eyes again, staring at him intently and with worry. “Do you want to stop?”

“No! No, just…” He takes a deep, controlled breath before sliding down in the slightest bit, making both of them gasp in two different emotions. “Go slow.”

Luke could tell he was uncomfortable, so he moved his left hand to wrap around his dick, stroking his semi to keep him distracted, inching further into him on the slightest bit. It went like this for about six minutes, slow strokes and kisses placed to the sensitive skin on Jai’s neck as her nudged himself further in until he had finally bottomed out, a flash of white light burning underneath his eyelids once the tightness and clenched heat had fully taken him. Jai was the perfect virgin, he felt like the sweetest part of ‘probably going to hell’.

The younger twin lodged his face near the crook of Luke’s neck, breathing jaggedly into his ear, fingers cautiously moving from his shoulders to letting them curl into the other’s hair, tugging ever-so-slightly, making him shiver inwardly- as his nerves were already on edge and sensitive.

“Okay, I’m good.” It sounded unbelievably husky and deep, so close to his ear. “Go ahead, fuck me.”

The older twin groaned, feeling like he was being suffocated. He wanted to fuck him fast and hard, deep and unforgiving, but he wouldn’t last longer than ten seconds like that, not when he felt this good just sitting inside of him. He would need much more practice before he could do that, or maybe just a minute of taking things slow.

Luke grabbed a pillow from underneath him and tossed it just behind Jai’s back, pushing his brother slightly, signaling for him to lay back as he moved, not wanting to move without telling him and accidentally do something that would hurt him. As they changed position without pulling out of him, he saw Jai wince. “It hurts less on your hands and knees… wanna switch positions?”

“What the fuck? No, I’m not a bitch.”

“You’re not a bitch if you take it easy. It’s supposed to feel good not hurt.”

“It doesn’t hurt as much anymore, I’m just-” He seemed frustrated. “I’d rather… stay like this.”

He sounded like he was hinting something, like Luke was supposed to get the insider, like he was supposed to have a click in his thoughts and understand right away but there was no lightbulb or anything. He just shrugged. “Fine,” He pulled out in the slightest, relishing in the way Jai’s chest shook. “We’ll stay like this.”

He leaned down and pressed lingering kisses in a straight line up and down Jai’s neck, sucking gently where the skin was the softest, distracting as he began to push himself back inside of him, the other, tugging on his hair with every inch. “Faster.” He groaned, to Luke’s surprise he pushed back, his cock sliding against Luke’s naval between them as their hips met.

He followed his orders and this time pulled out and fucked back into him faster but not too much more, fear of coming too soon. Jai began to meet him halfway with ever thrust, blunt nails still scratching at Luke’s scalp with gentle tugs of his damp hair, slicking with sweat quicker than he’d have liked.

“Harder,” Jai breathed, his tone commanding. 

Luke chuckled and grunted with the next thrust, hitting a part of Jai he hadn’t been looking for but was glad he’d found. As he hit the other’s prostate with the tip of his head Jai moaned deep, letting it rip from his chest and rack through his whole body and onto Luke like a vibration. 

He couldn’t help but fucking into him again, right away, letting his cock rub up against the same spot, once, twice, three times- Jai practically shaking with sobs of pleasure. “Oh fuck! What the fuck!” He yelped, not understanding what Luke was doing but he was so fucking glad it was happening.

Jai was clenching around him, he felt like his eyes were rolling so far back they were going to fall out of his head. He felt like he was drowning inside of him, like he was so tight he couldn’t truly breathe. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but god was this good shit.

Luke took Jai’s bottom lip between his own, sucking and kissing gently and wasn’t surprised as he began to kiss him in return, the two of them grunting softly into each other’s mouths to the rhythm of their fucking, there was something familiar pooling in the pit of Luke’s stomach as Jai began to rut up against him while still trying to meet his thrusts halfway, desperately moaning in his mouth.

“I like,” Luke mumbled against his twin’s mouth, his hand sliding between their bodies to caress Jai’s balls, rolling them in his hands gently, trying to get him as close to the edge as he was. “The sounds you make.” The words were muffled but he was sure they were clear enough to hear.

Jai let out a breathy laugh, pulling back to speak, “You know how to fuck me good.” 

The words sent a chill down his spine, giving him another edge, his thrusts becoming drawn out and hips snapping back into him, willing more sounds to be pulled from the other’s throat like it was a challenge. He was hitting Jai's g-spot almost every time again, “Oh yeah? You like it like this?” It was a primal sounding tone that came from Luke, as if he had just caught his prey, it was something that would be funny later on, that he had become so whipped for Jai’s attention and satisfaction.

“Yeah- oh shit!” Jai gasped, back arching in the slightest, the sound of their skin smacking together bouncing off of the bare walls of the room. “So close.” 

Luke was going to agree but instead moved to jerk Jai off, tight and fast, thumb digging into the slit with every other pump, grinning as Jai’s whole body shook as he came between their bodies with a loud groan, yanking on Luke’s hair hard enough to pull some out and tightening around him so much that Luke couldn’t keep it in any longer either, coming inside of the condom. 

“Fuck!” The two of them shouted almost one after the other, like some sort of twin telepathy that they didn’t know they had.

Luke pulled out of his twin, rolling over and tossing the full condom into the bin by the side of Jai’s bed after tying it shut. He turned back over and laid there on his back, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern as he laid there in… what they had done, some of Jai’s come smeared against his stomach and sweat coating almost every inch of his skin. God, but the best orgasm he’s had still racked him and stayed coiled in his bones, just waiting to happen again already.

Jai was the first one to say something, which wasn’t surprising since he had been the one to start all of this in the first place. “So,” he turned to look at Luke with a stare that seemed blank compared to minutes before when he had been looking at Luke like he had given him the damn world. “We just fucked.”

It didn’t sound weird, or damaging or scary. It was just a sentence, one stupid observation. They had sex and nothing could change that, so it makes sense they just accepted it. Luke just nodded, needing to talk about something a little more important, something that had been bugging him ever since. “Did you mean to send that text to me, the first one? Was it a joke, what the fuck was supposed to come out of it?”

Jai wasted no time in responding, he rolled over and made eye contact with his twin, “It was supposed to be a joke. I mean, I was reading bullshit stuff like, ‘sexts sent to the wrong person’ and this one girl sent one to her grandma, and so I wanted to know what you would say if I sent you one. I thought their responses were fake and… you answered _way_ different than them, freak.”

Luke almost laughed but instead just punched Jai in the arm, scoffing as he groaned in pain, but didn’t bother in punching him in return. “Yeah right, you just wanted to get in my pants you fucking pervert.”

“Oh stop fucking flattering yourself.”

-

When he woke, Luke felt like he was in a different world, Jai pressed up against his side, naked and cool, their legs tangled together and their breathing matched in soft inhales. The light from Jai’s window hit Luke almost directly in the eye, and was probably the main reason he woke up in the first place. The deep orange glare hitting his eyes even under the protection of his eyelids. 

Jai still smelled like sweat and he was sure he did as well, and even though he didn’t know what time it was, he knew they had filming to do later on this afternoon, so he needed to get his ass up and shower. He was praying it was still early and not noon- because if not he’d be furious at himself for not sleeping in his own room where he could turn his phone alarm on without pissing Jai off.

He shifted carefully, trying his hardest not to wake up his brother, but was relieved when he just rolled over. “Morning.” He mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes, signaling he had just woken up as Luke had.

“Morning.” He sat up, shoving the blanket aside and grabbing a pair of basketball shorts from the floor, not caring that they weren’t his. The two of them shared almost all of their clothes anyways. “I’m gonna go get ready. Get up, I’m not trying to be late two days in a row.” 

-

Luke had finally gotten dressed and ready to go, just waiting on the others to finish, not really holding on to the dream of getting to set on time for once. Beau had only just gotten in the shower and Daniel was hunting around for his other shoe form the pair that he was deadest on wearing. Luke wasn’t going to argue since if he had to change shoes he’d change his whole outfit and he doesn’t know if he could handle that process of being asked which went best with what again.

Luke’s phone went off next to him on his bed and he felt like he was having a weird déjà vu moment. Sure, he knew that Jai wasn’t the only person who texted him, but if he was going to bet money on it he would say it was his twin, and if the past two days (mostly last night) were any proof, he’d know what the message was about too.

**“what are you wearing? ;)”**

This message was meant to be funny and it was corny enough to actually make Luke laugh at it. God this was what the very first text should have been if Jai had meant for this whole thing to have been a joke. Luke was going to take thig up a notch though… he was sure his brother wouldn’t mind that.

**“Who cares, why don’t you come in here and take it off me like I know you really want to? ;)”**


End file.
